


Watcher of Worlds

by sarahbella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls, Awkward Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, BillDip, Billdip Week, Boys In Love, Crying, Dork Bill Cipher, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gravity Falls AU, Hipster Bill Cipher, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, Injury, Lots of Angst, M/M, Older Pines Twins, POV Dipper Pines, Past Relationship(s), Stanford Pines - Freeform, Stanley Pines - Freeform, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, cameos from other various characters, lots of fluff, no powers bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbella/pseuds/sarahbella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some would call it luck that I saved the man with eyes of gold.  However, I disagree.  I say that it was fate that our paths intertwined because after that day, my life was forever changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my world of fun

I've always been a watcher. One to prefer watching the world unfold before me instead of getting involved. Maybe that is why I enjoyed sitting at the window of my favorite coffee place and just observe. I studied the people that passed me by, each and every one of them trapped in their own whirlwind of a mind. Like the brunette with a tall nose and sharp eyes who glanced backwards as she walked hurriedly down the street. Or the teen with hair as dark as the night sky who stepped to the beat that pounded in his headphones. Or maybe the group of schoolgirls with tired eyes and empty grins whose laughter hid their sorrow. I sat contemplated the strangers that passed me by as I sipped my coffee. I stole a sideways glance at the redheaded waitress with bright eyes and freckles that decorated her cheeks like stars.

My fingers gripped the cup that held my coffee and brought it to my lips. The warm liquid trickled down my burning throat as my eyes wandered away from the ginger and towards a man on the other side of the narrow street. He had tan skin and hair so blonde it looked yellow. His pure gold eyes scanned his surroundings as he ducked into the alleyway across from the café. Luckily he was still in my line of sight but shadows now rested on his slim form. He slumped against the wall of the alley and breathed a deep sigh. The sound of glass shattering awakened me from my daze. My eyes traveled to the floor where a once unbroken cup sat crushed into a million tiny pieces. The redheaded waitress rushed to clean the mess as I returned my attention back to the alleyway.

Although something was off. The shadows had formed into bodies that held the man against the brick wall. A hand was placed over his mouth but it was apparent that he was trying to scream. His eyes were filled to the brim with terror and tears flowed down his cheeks. I watched as the scene unfolded in front of my hazel eyes and simply did nothing. It was against every fiber of my being to intervene in events that did not involve me. This quirky habit was laced into my brain and I did intend to break it now. After all, no harm was coming to the man so why bother? I observed as several individuals began digging around in the blonde's pockets for anything of value only to find a cellphone and a wallet. One of the many shadowy figures turned to another and spoke a question that - though I could not hear - I clearly understood. After being given the nod of approval, the entire atmosphere shifted.

It was like someone had flipped off a light switch. The mood instantly transformed into a dark and grave setting. The shadow snarled, showing off his crooked yellow teeth. Golden eyes grew as wide as saucers and the struggles morphed into trembles. The man hung limp against the wall as a deformed hand followed a pathway up and under his shirt. Even from a distance, I witnessed the blonde's pupils dilate with sheer horror. The inevitable outcome of the situation finally clicked; and he apparently decided he wasn't going to go down without a fight. The man switched into panic mode. He revolted against the unwanted touch. He kicked, screamed, and pounded against the iron grips of his attackers in a desperate attempt at freedom. A fist concealed with shadows was forced across the struggling man's face. All movement from the blonde ceased and his head hung low in defeat.

I slammed a fist on my table, causing my coffee to tumble towards the ground. But at the moment, I didn't care. I'd had enough of this despicable sight. Screw being a watcher, this man was being assaulted and I couldn't just stand by and watch that. I ran out of the coffee shop and across the street at the speed of light. The shadows rearranged into a group of 5 men that pinned the blonde onto the wall.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I growled at the gang. They simultaneously peered up at me, astonishment plastered across their faces. An unspoken direction ordered the men to retreat and - with no hesitation - they took off running in the opposite direction. I leaned down next to the blonde who was still trembling slightly. The man slowly revealed his golden orbs to me and I found myself unable to break away from his gaze. I made a mental note of a large gash that spread across his right cheek but other than that he appeared unharmed. "Are you alright?" I asked, our eyes still locked onto one another.

"Y-you saved me...." the blonde manage stuttered as he slowly rose to his feet.  
I felt my cheeks redden, "well those guys looked like they were going to-" However before I could finish, the man pressed his lips against mine. I felt myself melt into the man's soft lips and get lost in his touch.

He pulled back after a few seconds with a smirk spread across his gorgeous face, "if you want the rest of your thank you gift, you'll meet me here this time tomorrow." He began to saunter away when he turned back to me, "by the way, the name's Bill Cipher and I find you incredibly hot." And with that he spun around on his heel and walked away, leaving me to ponder what the hell I had gotten myself into.


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtatious blonde grabbed my hand and guided me into his world of wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I highly suggest you listen to "Time to Dance" by Panic! at the Disco and "Young God" by Halsey while reading this chapter.

I approached the same spot I had stood only 24 hours earlier to see the man called Bill Cipher leaning against the wall. His face was relaxed and displayed that he was completely lost in thought. I noticed that the gash wound that stained Bill's tan skin from the previous day had been cleaned and had a bandage press over it. As I got closer, he automatically snapped back to reality. "Ah you came," Bill said with a laugh, sensing my obvious discomfort. Without any hesitation he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the alleyway and down the street.

My eyes grew wide at the surprise gesture, "w-where are you taking me?"  
Bill stopped and contemplated my question for a moment before answering, "well it isn't everyday that you are saved by a handsome man so I would think I owe you some lunch." Going with the blonde beauty went against every instinct in my body. Every fiber of my being warned me to not get involved. However, there was something about his golden eyes and playful smirk that gave me the feeling of security. The man wordlessly dragged me along the busy street until he reached an old and broken down restaurant at the edge of town. Although I've lived in this city my entire life, I'd somehow never laid my eyes upon the strange place before. The rundown building that had the words "the mindscape" tattooed across the front gave off a mysterious vibe similar to Bill.

"Do you own this place?" I asked as the man dug in his pocket for a key to unlock the front door.  
"I inherited the place from my parents after they...." Bill's shining face grew dark for a split second before reverting back to normal. The lock clicked after a few seconds of the blonde jiggling the key in the door. His face returned to normal as he motioned for me to follow him inside. The interior of the restaurant reflected the exterior almost perfectly. Rundown antiques lined the walls with assorted tables and chairs scattered around the room. "This place has been closed for a few years now since I don't have the funds to keep it running. Fortunately I live upstairs so I can entertain all the cute boys I capture...I mean find," Bill explained with a wink as he tossed me a menu. The man put on an apron that hung on the door to the kitchen, "pick whatever you want, I know how to make everything. Your wish is my command." Bill bowed joking as I scanned the menu. There was quite the variety of dishes that ranged from omelets to burgers to pumpkin pie.

"I'll have the pancakes and a coffee, black," I decided, setting down the menu and looking up at the blonde.  
Bill raised his eyebrows, "pancakes and coffee at 3 o'clock in the afternoon? Whatever you say...."  
The man's eyes widened as if he just remembered something as his voice trailed off. Bill walked over to me and moved so our faces were only a few inches apart, "I still don't even know the name of my hero."  
I felt my cheeks tint pink, "Dipper Pines."  
The man leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest, "surely that isn't your real name, it must be a nickname."  
"I don't like my real name so I go by Dipper because-," I began but was interrupted when Bill placed a finger on my lips.  
"Now, now Pine Tree - I'm going to call you Pine Tree - you can share your life secrets to me after I make you breakfast in the afternoon," Bill purred as he winked at me over his shoulder. I couldn't help but gape as he sauntered away for the second time in two days.

"Holy shit he is hot," I whispered under my breath.

Sounds of banging pots and pans erupted from the kitchen as well as the faint sound of familiar music. "TURN UP THE MUSIC!" I yelled towards the kitchen. As per my request, the volume was raised and I noted that the song was "Time to Dance" by Panic! at the Disco. Before I could open my mouth to complement the song choice, the sound of Bill's singing erupted from the opposite side of the restaurant.

"WELL SHE'S NOT BLEEDING ON THE BALLROOM FLOOR JUST FOR THE ATTENTION, 'CAUSE THAT'S JUST RIDICULOUSLY ODD!" the familiar opening lines of the song floated in from the kitchen. Bill actually had a fairly good singing voice so I simply sat back and listened as he sang his heart out while making the food. "WHEN I SAY SHOTGUN YOU SAY WEDDING! SHOTGUN-" the man sang I couldn't stand it any longer, I joined in.  
"WEDDING! SHOTGUN! WEDDING!" I sang not caring that I sounded like a dying whale. Our duet carried through the empty restaurant and I'm sure that even the people outside got to listen too. As it turned out, Bill's playlist was shockingly similar to mine. You could imagine my joy when song after song played that I actually knew for a change. We sang and sang until Bill finally reappeared in the middle of "Young God" by Halsey with two cups of coffee and two plates of pancakes.

"Your breakfast is served," the man said with yet another elegant bow. I nodded my thanks and dug into the breakfast. The pancakes melted almost instantly in my mouth and were finished in less than 5 minutes.  
"Goodness Pine Tree, you've got quite the appetite," Bill marveled, staring at my empty plate.  
I sat back in my chair after a long sip of coffee, "well you have quite the set of culinary skills, these pancakes are better than my sister's - which is saying something since hers are fantastic."  
The man perked up, "okay I have lots of questions for you and I'm sure you have lots of questions for me, so let's play a game. I'll ask you a question and then I'll answer and then I'll you a question and you'll answer and so on and so forth. The questions can be about anything and everything so don't be shy. Got it?" I nodded since there were quite a few questions about the man floating around in my brain.

"What's your sister like?" Bill asked first before I got a chance to think of a question for him.  
"Well she is my twin but she is way more outgoing and sociable than I am. She loves glitter, stickers, and rainbows and is my best friend," I answered proudly.  
"Do you have any siblings?" I asked choosing to start off simple.  
"Nope, just me, myself, and I," he answered with a laugh.  
"Do you live here?" Bill asked after he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Well I've worked at the Mystery Shack - which my Grunkle Stan owns - every summer since I was 12, though I'm going to stay here and study with my Grunkle Ford for the year before I go off to college," I said as the man nodded slightly.  
"What is a 'Gruncle'?" he asked, using finger quotations while saying Gruncle.  
I laughed, "they are my great uncles, so I call them my Gruncles." He nodded understanding as I asked, "Why do you live alone in an abandoned restaurant?"

Bill's gaze dropped to the floor, "well I've lived here all my life and when my parents died 2 years back the city council wouldn't let me keep the restaurant operating since I was only 17 at the time. Although they let me live here by myself since I turned 18 the following mouth anyway and I have no other living relatives. I want to open it again someday, but I just don't have the money right now to do it." I felt my heart break in two when I finally saw the true loneliness and sadness that filled Bill's eyes. The look was quickly wiped away as the man asked, "why is your nickname Dipper?" I laughed at the extremely common question that I answer at least once a month. I lifted up my long auburn bags to reveal the birthmark on my forehead that I kept hidden. "Ohhhh, that makes sense," Bill remarked as I adjusted the hair to once again cover the mark.

"Why - when you were attacked last night - did you look so scared while it was happening yet after I saved you, you seemed unphased?"  
Bill sat pondering the answer to the question for quite a while before he spoke up. "I guess that you could say that I recover and bounce back from things quickly," he remarked, his voice lacking its usual flare. I decided that it was best to let Bill's vague answer pass but I couldn't help but wonder what the man with the golden eyes was hiding from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to my inspiration and motivation to write my fics, my best friend Ellie. Thank you so much beautiful, you are amazing and I love you to pieces.  
> As always if you have any questions, comments, or concerns feel free to leave a question on here or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). See you sinners on the flip side.


	3. Ghosts of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long forgotten memories flashed across my vision and his sick voice sounded in my ears. "You made me hurt Bill, you will pay...." I growled at a figure of my past that continued to haunt my every move...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome

"Would you mind showing me your tattoos?" Bill asked, glancing down at a portion of one of my exposed tattoo.  
"All of them?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.  
"Only the ones you are comfortable with showing me but if you me yours, I'll show you mine," the blonde offered with a smirk creeping across his face. A long sigh escaped my lips as I stood and began to unbutton my flannel. Bill's hungry eyes never left my shaking fingers so I turned around. "Oh come on Pine Tree, don't be like that," the man said faking a overly disappointed tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "there is no way I can possibly take off my shirt if you keep looking at me like you want to eat me for dinner."  
"Fair point Pine-" Bill began but stopped when I spun back around, showing him the full extent of my tattoos. The blonde's eyes widened and for once I was the one to shut him up. Both of my arms were covered with ancient symbols and pictures that I had found in my Grunkle Ford's journals that I had studied since I was 12. I also had an anti-possession symbol stitched into my rib cage that my Grunkle Stan made the entire family get a few years back because apparently 'you can never be too careful.' Bill sat silently completely star struck. "Holy shit I love them," the blonde managed to get out, still gaping at my inked limbs.

I spun back around and slipped my shirt back on, "your turn Bill."  
The man leaned back in his chair with a challenging smile, "and what if I really don't have any tattoos and was just lying so you could show me yours." I felt warmth run to my cheeks as I sat back down.  
"Well I'd say that you owe me a favor," I replied, crossing my arms across my chest.  
"Deal," the blonde answered almost immediately, holding out his hand. I reached out and shook it, sealing the deal.

The eyes wandered outside to see the sun was setting on the horizon, "I better go before my Grunkles start to worry." I stood and began to walk towards the door when I felt a hand grip my shoulder. My head turned to face Bill who had hues of pink dotting his cheeks.  
"You could stay here for the night if you want, my phone was stolen yesterday but you are free to use the landline if you don’t have one of your own to call them," the blonde offered, running a hand through his hair nervously.  
I looked up at the taller man, "are you sure? I don't want to overstay my welcome."  
Bill let a laugh, "oh Pine Tree, I live alone...there is no such thing as overstaying your welcome." The man removed his hand from my shoulder as he picked up our plates and took them to the kitchen. "Phone's upstairs on the desk," Bill called from the other room as the sounds of water running began. I called back a thanks and walked up the stairs to the second floor. My feet stopped moving as I realized something. Bill wanted me - the guy who had saved him and who he'd called 'cute' - to stay at his place for the night...and I had agreed.

"Oh shit I am never going to hear the end of this from Stan," I groaned, continuing up the stairs. I picked up the phone and dialed the Mystery Shack. It rang twice before Stan picked it up. Though before he could talk, I told him where I was and that I was staying there overnight.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT GUY'S HOUSE THAT YOU JUST MET?" Stan yelled over the phone right after I explained my plan.  
"I mean exactly that Grunkle Stan," I groaned in the phone.  
"DOES THIS MEAN YOU ARE FINALLY GOING TO GET LAID? FORD COME QUICK YOUNG DIPPER IS FINALLY GOING TO STAY OVERNIGHT AT SOME BOY'S HOUSE!" Stan continued to yell as footsteps sounded from the background and Grunkle Ford joined him.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIPPER IS GOING TO GET LAID? HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME NOT DOING IT WITH SOME STRANGER!" I sighed as Stan yelled at Ford.  
"LET HIM LIVE FORD HE JUST CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET TO US WE SHOULD AT LEAST LET HIM EXPERIMENT A BIT! HE STILL HASN'T EVEN KISSED A BOY YET!"  
Ford gasped and continued to speak like I couldn't hear what he was saying, "HE HASN'T?! WELL IN THAT CASE, GET IT DIPPER AND REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION! OH AND THIS GUY IS INVITED TO THE SHACK TOMORROW NIGHT FOR DINNER!"

"Okay Ford I'll ask him," I answered, feeling my head start to throb from all the yelling. I said a quick goodbye into the phone before slamming the phone back on the desk. "I swear they never stop yelling," I sighed.  
"Well now I can't wait to meet your family," a voice butt in from behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with Bill and nearing falling out of my chair in the process. The blonde collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter as I clutched my chest.  
"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME BILL!" I yelled, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"YOUR FACE WAS PRICELESS PINE TREE OH MY GOSH," Bill managed say in between fits of laughter. Finally the blonde's hysteria died down and he stood up again.

"So you’re gay, glad I didn't have to ask you," the man said, looking me up and down.  
"Yeah is that a problem?" I asked defensively.  
Bill's golden eyes lit up light miniature suns, "of course not but it does give me permission to do this….”  
The blonde sat down on my lap so he was facing me and before I could protest he connected our lips. I melted into his soft lips immediately and I felt his hands run through my hair. My arms wrapped around the Bill's waist and pulled him closer. The blonde turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss even farther. Our lips were like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly and I never wanted to leave. I felt Bill's fingertips explore my back and trace the outline of my spine. The feeling of hands lifting up my shirt and touching my skin made me pull away from the blonde. A familiar sensation surrounded me as my mind rewound to when someone else touched me exactly like the man currently was. My breath quickened and memories flashed across my vision of a boy who I had tried my best to forget.

"You will do as I say Dipper, whether you like it or not," an all too familiar voice purred in my head.  
"Are you okay Pine Tree?" the man on my lap asked, the usually playfulness in his voice being replaced with worry.  
However his voice was twisted and I heard it say, "You're mine now Pine Tree.”  
Fear coursed through my veins and I felt all the blood drain from my face. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed as I pushed the blonde off my lap, causing him to fall and bang his head against the desk. Bill's hurt cry awakened me from my daze.

"B-Bill?" I asked as peered down to see the man holding his head in his hands. I reached out to Bill to see if he was okay but he backed away from me.  
"Please don't touch me," he whimpered, his voice shaking.  
"I'm so sorry Bill, I didn't mean to hurt you I just....I had a flashback to someone who I thought I forgot," I said quietly. Bill lifted his head to show the left side of his blonde hair speckled with red. "Oh Bill I am so sorry," I apologized, tears forming in my eyes, "all I do is hurt everyone around me."  
"S-so you didn't mean to do that?" the blonde stuttered, fear draining from his eyes.  
"Of course not, I was having a flashback and your words were twisted to make it sound like you were trying to hurt me instead of help me so I freaked out," I explained, water filling my eyes.  
"Pine Tree it isn't your fault then, you were scared and your actions were perfectly valid because of what you had heard," Bill consoled. He slowly stood up and walked back over to me.

The blonde's hand touched the side of my face and wiped the tears that flowed from my eyes, "you are okay now, whatever you are being haunted by is gone so don't worry. I forgive you." A smile formed across my face as I pulled Bill in close for a hug. I felt the man pull me close as I buried my face into his chest.

"Okay, I should probably get you cleaned up," I said breaking away from the hug. Bill nodded and laid down on the couch that sat in the corner of the room. I grabbed the first aid kit that hung on the wall in the kitchen and made up an ice pack. When I got back upstairs, the blonde's eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep. I carefully cleaned the gash on man's head and bandaged it up. A smile crept across my face when I saw how adorable Bill was in his sleep. "The Grunkles are going to be upset when they find out I still haven't even gotten to second base," I sighed as I laid down next to the man on the couch and felt the world turn to black around me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, hope you enjoyed. If you have any conspiracies, questions, or complements leave them below or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Thank all you wonderful people for getting this fic to almost 200 hits in 24 hours. I am still dumbfounded that you all actually clicked on this fic and read it, but the fact that you all seem to be enjoying it is a wonderful feeling so thanks again!  
> I know I've updated quite a bit in the last day but don't get used to it because your girl Sarah is quite busy with important things (totally not binge watching anime, nope not at all).  
> Anyway, be sure to stay tuned for a new chapter in the next few days.


	4. Nightmares and Omelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has demons that haunt them when they close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: I'd advise listening to "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance and "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy while reading this chapter.

I awoke to the vague sounds of crying. At first I was confused but then the memories all came rushing back to me. 'Oh yeah I'm at Bill's house,' I thought as I glanced down at the blonde's sleeping form. He was sweating bullets and was holding the blanket so tightly his knuckles were white. Faint rivers of tears flowed from his closed eyes and he was whimpering. Occasionally he'd murmur a faint "stop it" or "please no" but he otherwise stayed quiet. All the signs pointed to one thing.  
Bill was having a nightmare.

I placed my hands onto the blonde's shoulders and started to shake lightly. When he didn't wake, I shook him harder but still nothing would force him back to reality. That is when things took a turn for the worse.  
Bill started to flail around and scream things like "STOP IT NOW", "PLEASE DON'T DO IT", and "SOMEONE HELP" at the top of his lungs. He had gone into full panic mode. There was only one thing to do now. I straddled Bill and held his wrists together above his head with one hand to keep him from pushing me off. "I'm sorry Bill," I whispered right before I slapped the blonde across the face. His eyes flew open and he gasped in shock. Bill's breath raised and I could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "Calm down Bill, it was only a dream. Take some deep breaths okay?" I said. The blonde nodded and began to breathe in and out slowly like I had instructed. I let go of his wrist and stood up beside the couch. After a few minutes he finally seemed to calm down.

"Sorry Pine Tree, I would have warned you about my nightmares but I fell asleep before I got the chance," Bill apologized, avoiding my eyes. "It's okay, it's not your fault so don't worry about it. Want me to take you to your bed?" I asked him and the blonde nodded. I proceeded to pick the man up bridal style and carried him towards his bedroom. Bill was shocking light even though he stood a few inches taller than me. I placed the man into his bed and began to walk away when I felt a slight tug on my flannel.  
"Don't leave," a tiny voice called from behind me. I nodded and laid down next to Bill. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and held me close. The blonde buried his face into my back as his breath steadied and he fell asleep. My own eyelids grew heavy so I gave into sleep and let myself fall into unconsciousness.

 

Light entered my pupils as I opened my eyes the next morning. I sat up with a yawn and noticed the lack of a certain golden eyes cutie. The muffled sound of "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance floated up from downstairs. 'Bill must be cooking something,' I reasoned. As if to reaffirm my theory, the sounds of banging pots and pans drifted to my ears. I rolled my body out of bed and dragged my still half asleep form to the kitchen. Bill had two pans on the stove that were cooking omelets and he was dancing and singing like he was yesterday.

"Oh good you're awake, what do you like on your omelets?" he asked, sprinkling cheese into one of the pans.  
I replied back with a groggy, "sausage and cheese."  
The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Pine Tree isn't a morning person is he?" My eyes shot daggers at the man as he laughed and added sausage to one of the omelets. The song changed to "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy and I couldn't hold back a smile. Bill put a finished omelet on a plate with two pieces of toast on the side in front of me.  
"Enjoy," he said with a smile as he added the finishing touches on his breakfast. I had already devoured half one the meal before the blonde finally say down. The playlist had ended but no one spoke.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before Bill finally spoke up, "I'm just going to acknowledge the elephant in the room if it's okay with you because I owe you an explanation." I nodded, trying my best to avoid looking at the bandage that was wrapped around the blonde's head like a deformed halo.  
Bill took a deep breath, "I have really horrific and terrible nightmares that haunt me whenever I close my eyes. I'm so sorry, I should have told you when I asked you to sleep over but with everything that happened I just didn't get the chance. I feel horrible about it and I understand if you are mad." My eyes widened as Bill's worlds fully sunk in.

"W-wait why on earth would I be mad at you? If anything you should be at me because I hurt you," I managed to spit out. Our eyes connected and for the first time I noticed the dark bags that rested under his eyes.  
"Of course I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault that this happened. You were having a flashback and weren't aware of what you were doing so why would I hold you accountable for your actions?" Bill replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. I couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter. "What is it?" the blonde asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"We were just both so afraid that the other was mad and neither of us were! It is just so ironic!" I managed to spit out in between laughter. Bill just stared at me at first but then a smile crept onto his face as he erupted with laughter along with me. We sat in Bill's house laughing until our stomachs hurt and I'd never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers, I hope you are enjoying my story so far. If you have any questions, comments, or conspiracies feel free to leave a comment below or shoot me a question on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Anyway stay tuned for another new chapter on Tuesday! Goodbye for now sinners and remember to fear the beast with just one eye.


	5. Revealing Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the mysteries about the blonde were solved as all the pieces finally fell into place and - for once - I wished I would have kept to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be prepared this is going to be a wild ride

Bill sat sipping his coffee quietly after our laughing fit finally stopped. "So am I still invited to meet your Gruncles tonight?" the blonde asked casually.  
I nodded, "of course! I bet they'd love to meet you! In fact we could head over there now and we can hang out till dinner. The blonde jumped up with a huge smile on his face.  
"Let's go!" he said excitedly, already halfway out the door before I was even out of my chair.  
"Wait! Do you even know where I live?" I called after the enthusiastic man. Bill stopped in his tracks and sighed, tapping his foot against the street indicating for me to hurry up. After I was out the door, the blonde pulled a key out of his pocket and locked the door to the restaurant.  
"Show me the way of great Pine Tree," Bill said holding out his hand.  
I smirked and welcomely took his outstretched hand, "anything for my Bill."

 

"So this is your house, I love it!" Bill exclaimed when we finally arrived.  
"We call it the 'Mystery Shack' as you can see from the sign," I said motioning towards the half fallen down sign. I gestured for the blonde to follow me inside as I continued to explain, "it's my Grunkle Ford's house but my Grunkle Stan lives and owns a business out of it. It's basically a tourist trap that showcases all the unnatural and unexplained things that can be found in the town." I leaned in closely to whisper into Bill's ear, "none of it is real though, but you'd be surprised how gullible these tourists are."  
The man snickered slightly, "oh I think I am going to get along quite well with your family Pine Tree." We entered the kitchen but I realized it was a bit too quiet.  
"GRUNKLE STAN!!!! GRUNKLE FORD!!!!!!" I yelled into the house. No loud annoyed voices returned the call. "I guess they're both out or something at the moment, oh well I can make some hot chocolate and we can sit and talk till they return," I offered, getting out two mugs from the cabinet.

"Oh wow for once I get to sit and watch you work in the kitchen," Bill said with a smirk as he sat at the counter, eyes following my every move. My cheeks turn pink as I felt the blonde's golden eyes stare me up and down.  
"Quit staring at me like that Bill..."  
"I can't help myself, you are so incredibly hot that I can't take my eyes off of you," the man said, his hungry gaze not lifting from my body. My hands began to shake as Bill's orbs followed me. I tried my best to ignore the staring blonde as I finished up the hot chocolates. After the drinks were ready, I walked towards him, cups in hand. My hands trembled at the thought of Bill’s cunning gaze looking right through me.

I was so focused on trying not to spill the warm liquid that I didn’t remember to step over a floorboard that stood out. Time itself slowed down. I plummeted towards the floor and the cups fell out of the hands. My mouth opened to cry out but it was already too late. The sensation of contacting a hard surface finally returned the world back to normal. However I never heard the sound of glass shattering.  
"P-pine Tree..." A voice cried out from above me and I looked up. A gasp escaped my lips. Bill was covered with the dark drink and had both cups laying on his lap. His face was contorted with surprise and pain. The liquid dripped down his shirt as he slowly lifted the two now empty cups off himself. "I do believe these are yours," he spoke calmly, as if I hadn't just spill two cups of burning hot chocolate on him. Bill set the mugs on the table and held out his hand to me.

"B-bill I am s-so sorry, I tripped and I-," I stuttered, accepting the blonde’s outstretched hand.  
The man put his finger to my lips, “It’s okay Pine Tree, I have a high tolerance for pain...however I am going to need some new clothes.” He gestured down to his stained shirt and pants, a slight smile extending across his face.

“You are only a bit taller than me so you borrow some of mine…” I offered, still doubted that the blonde really bounced back that quickly after having burning hot liquid spill on him. However I decided it was best to let Bill play the innocent act for now. I walked out of the kitchen with the blonde only a few steps behind me. We entered my room and I peered at Bill out of the corner of my eye as I rummaged through my drawers. Between his perfectly sculpted jaw line and the little stars that dotted his nose, it was hard not to stare. His foot tapped rhythmically against the wooden ground as his eyes moved to examine the room. I grabbed an all black t-shirt that was a tad too big for me but would fit Bill’s tall, slim form perfectly. “Here,” I said, throwing the shirt at the man. Even though the blonde wasn’t facing me, he had quick reflexes and caught the shirt midair.

“Thanks Pine Tree,” he muttered, though he didn’t move to take the stained shit off. After a few seconds, it occurred to me that Bill was anxious to take off his clothes in front of me. We stood in silence before my nervous chuckle broke the ice.  
“I’ll just er…” I turned around modesty. The blonde replied with a grateful nod, turning the opposite direction as me. Much to my dismay, I had to change my shirt as well since it was now painted with hot chocolate much like Bill’s. I quickly whipped off my shirt in one swift motion. I swiveled around to pick a shirt out for myself and automatically hated my eyes for traveling up Bill, whose back was turned to me as he fiddled to get his clothes on as soon as possible.

I couldn’t have glanced at the blonde at a worse time. My stomach dropped sickeningly as I noticed the raw details of Bill’s skin that I desperately wished I could erase from my mind.   
The majority of his back was scarred with what seemed like whip marks. Each mark showed up predominantly against the tan skin I was so used to beholding. His spine was covered with painful injuries that were probably created by a belt. I managed to catch a glimpse of the rib cage that was decorated with pale pink scars that highlighted his past pain. My body froze and my breath hitched in my throat, praying that the sight before me was simply an illusion. In less than a second, all the pieces clicked into place. This flawless god-like, almost surreal, human being was suddenly immersed with flaws. The nightmares, the high pain tolerance, and the ability to brush off traumatic experiences like it was nothing; everything finally made sense. My eyes ripped themselves away from the blonde and pulled a new shirt over my head with newly-shaking hands. I fought with all my power to fight the tears back and swallow down the growing lump in my throat.

I blamed myself, for putting him on a pedestal and admiring him so much as if he was perfect. In the small space of time I’d actually known him for - which I kept having to remind myself how short it actually was - I’d managed to unintentionally blind myself into disregarding any flaws that Bill possessed. I was so distracted by his hair and the way the light shone in his eyes when he laughed that I didn’t notice how broken he really was.

I took a big shaky breath in a desperate attempt to calm myself down. By some miracle, I had managed to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. I slipped my shirt on and turned back around to see Bill’s scared back now covered with fabric. He was unaware of what I saw as he spun back around to face me. A bright smile was painted across his face but I saw straight through it. The man who I had idolized as flawless was as imperfect as they could come. I couldn’t even fathom how much Bill had suffered in his short life. I felt like the blonde man with eyes of gold who I saw on the street just 2 days earlier was gone. He was replaced with merely an empty shell of his former self. Bill had been broken long ago and had the scars to prove it.

“Are you okay Pine Tree, you are looking really pale,” a voice interrupted my thoughts. I shook my head to bring myself back to reality.  
“Sorry just spaced out for a second,” I apologized to the blonde with a forced smile. Bill tilted his head to side slightly, an adorable pose that closely resembled an innocent little puppy.  
“You sure? You’re seriously as pale as a sheet….”  
“I’m fine really.”  
“Okay….but you still owe me some hot chocolate Pine Tree!”  
His hearty laughter echoed off the walls of the enclosed space and filled the room. I couldn’t help but flash a genuine smile at hearing the man’s beautiful laugh. “All right Cipher, come on,” I retorted with a smirk.  
“Look who finally gave me a nickname! You are late on the game Pine Tree, plus mine is better,” Bill scuffed as he pushed past me and walked towards the kitchen. My eyes followed the blonde as he left, the gears in my mind running overtime to try to figure out what to do now that I knew Bill’s deep dark secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sinners! This chapter took me an entire week to write because I had horrible writer's block and wanted to make this chapter on of the best ones yet. Anyway, I work really hard on this fic so comments are always highly appreciated either on here or my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Remember that if you have any questions for me about the fic, leave them below and I will definitely answer! I am going to go listen to Troye Sivan's new album and cry now so catch y'all later.


	6. Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a short fluffy chapter as a thank you for 400 hits)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TURN ON "THINKING OUT LOUD" BY ED SHEERAN WHILE READING, PLEASE AND THANK YOU

“Okay Pine Tree,” Bill began, sitting down at the kitchen table and crossing his arms across his chest. “You owe me a warm chocolate beverage.” I bit my lip anxiously, memories of spilling hot chocolate all over rushing back.  
“Are you sure you still want me to make you hot chocolate after what happened…” The blonde rolled his eyes with a groan.  
“Fine I’ll make them, but I get to play my music.”  
“Deal.”

“Go sit and leave the preparations to me,” Bill said as he ran his hand through his blonde locks, completely unaware of how sexy he looked. Before I could protest, the man turned to the stereo in the corner and hit the ON button. The song “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran blasted through the speakers and poured into the house. I sunk down in my chair and covered my face with my hands in pure embarrassment. “Ed Sheeran huh Pine Tree? I never would have guessed…” the man mused with a smile.

“S-shut up Bill,” I stuttered, feeling my cheeks grow redden with each passing second. I dared to look up at the blonde and was pleasantly surprised. His eyes were shut and he was swaying to the beat of the song. His lips mouthed the words along with the track that I loved so much. Bill opened one of his eyes to reveal a golden orb staring down at me. The blonde spun around elegantly and held out his hand for me to take.

“May I have this dance?” He asked, lips pursed into a sly smile.  
“B-but I don’t know how to,” I protested but the blonde was already pulling me to my feet.  
“Don’t think so much Pine Tree, just let the music carry you.” One of my hands was intertwined with Bill’s while the other was resting on the blonde’s waist. I felt myself involuntarily tremble and stare at the ground so I didn’t step on the man’s feet.

“Look at me not at my feet, trust me to lead you,” the blonde instructed in a firm but kind tone. My gaze left the ground and elevated so Bill’s sun-like eyes were locked with my own. A smile formed on my face as I began to get the hang of dancing The blonde wordlessly led me until we fell into step. The two of us were completely in synch with the song. Surprisingly, dancing was actually fun with Bill as a partner. The music slowly faded out and Bill kissed my hand like the gentleman he was.

“Thank you for the dance my dearest Pine Tree.”  
“Anything for you Cipher….you know you still need to make the hot chocolate.”  
“Oh right, I forgot about that,” Bill laughed as he went back to preparing the drinks as "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy came on the radio.

It was then I realized that the blonde tricks. He had a special way of casting a spell to make himself seem perfect when around other people. But when he was alone or sleeping, his demons came to torment him. Bill wore a mask of false happiness in order to fool the people around him into believing he was okay. But now that I had seen the blonde’s darkest secret, the mask was no longer there for me. I saw straight through Bill’s acts and I knew I had to help him. I had to save him from himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to update with a major feels chapter again soon but this a thank you for getting this fic to 400 hits. You are all absolutely wonderful and I really appreciate when you comment and bookmark this fic since I work really hard on it. It is a nice feeling that people are enjoying your writing so thank all you beautiful people for everything.


	7. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constellations reflected in his eyes and he held the universe in his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy

Long after the hot chocolate had been finished and darkness encompassed the world, the Guncles had still not returned.  
“Where are they….” I mumbled, stealing yet another worried glance out the window of the shack. I nibbled anxiously on my bottom lip. My eyes traveled towards Bill, who was half asleep on the couch. “Hey Bill, mind if we play the question game?”  
“Sure,” he replied with a yawned. I grabbed the blonde’s hand and lift him off the couch.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see….” I smirked as I opened up a window of the Mystery Shack and climbed onto the roof. The sky was dark and the stars sparkled and shined above us. Connect the dots constellations that stood above us were a constant reminder about how small we are in the universe. “I used to come up here all the time when I was younger and just gaze at the stars for hours on end,” I explained to Bill. The blonde was staring up at the sky, the stars reflecting in his eyes. He looked so innocent and beautiful in the moonlight.

“Why aren’t you looking at the beautiful stars, Pine Tree?”  
“Because - Bill Cipher - you are more beautiful than any stars could ever be.” Pink flushed against Bill’s tanned skin.  
“Oh come on Pine Tree, you need to do better than that if you want to make me swoon.”  
“I think your cheeks say differently.” The blonde huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. I sat down and pointed up at the sky.  
“Want to see my favorite constellation?” I asked, eyes scanning the sky for my beloved stars. Bill sat down next to me and leaned in to use my shoulder as a pillow. My hand followed the familiar outline of the pattern.  
“The Big Dipper huh? That figures…” he said, eyes widening in wonderment. Bill held galaxies and supernovas in his eyes as he looked upwards. A universe of the unknown at our fingertips, spread across the sky just for us.

“This is my first time ever having someone else up here with me, I used to always come out here when I needed a break from my life for a while.”  
“You still up for the question game, Pine Tree.”  
“Always.”  
“You can’t avoid any questions that the other asks and you must answer unless the person asking specifies that you don’t have to,” Bill added, not taking his golden orbs off the masterpiece that was the sky. My mind flashed back to seeing the blonde at his most vulnerable state just a few hours earlier. I debated if I should ask him about it or not, but decided to let Bill ask me a question first.  
“Deal, you go first if you are so eager to ask me something.”  
“Why did you have a flashback when I tried to take your shirt off?”

Silence.

I dropped my gaze from the sky and gazed into Bill’s eyes. I took a shaky breath and began to explain, “I had a secret boyfriend back home before anyone knew I gay. At first everything was great….but then he got possessive. He told me what to do and what to say, it was like he was controlling me. I wanted to break it off with him but whenever I tried to he screamed at me….” My body began to tremble slightly as the memories flowed back. “He was one of the reasons I came here in the first place, to get away... but he seems to be controlling me now more than ever…”

My voice trailed off as I finished. Before I realized what was happening, Bill wrapped me into a tight hug. I burrowed my face into his shirt with a choked sob. The blonde held me close, weaving his finger through my hair and whispering that is was okay in my ear.  
“You are safe now Dipper, I promise to protect you.” I sat back up straight and cleared my throat. Bill wiped the remnants of water from my cheeks, “You okay?”  
I nodded, “I am with you here with me.” The blonde smiled and planted a kiss on my cheek.

“You missed Cipher.”  
“What do you mean ‘I missed’?” He asked, using finger quotations while saying ‘I missed’.  
“I mean this…” I replied, I pressing my lips against his. At first Bill was too surprised to kiss back but I felt him melt into me. It was like I was finally whole again after so long. This was the man who made me truly feel alive under a sky full of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy hello everyone hope you enjoyed! Remember to comment if you have any questions, comments, or conspiracies or ask me on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Thank you for 500 hits you are all wonderful and amazing ilysm! Anyway, I am going to go back to watching reruns of Gravity Falls so see you sinners again soon.


	8. Return of the Grunkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubt filled my mind after I spoke with my Grunkle. Did I even know who the blonde man I loved really was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> better late than never right?

Bill Cipher’s kisses were careful.

It began to irritate me because no matter how much I tried to deepen the kiss, no matter how I pulled him closer to steal the blonde’s breath; something about Bill’s actions seemed cautious. The man kissed slowly, merely a soft press against my own lips that moved in time with each heartbeat. Bill’s kisses were different. It was liberating to know that I would always have these kisses to indulge, to completely drown myself in. There’s no risk, no responsibility, and it will be just perfect.

In the end, the man pulled away a little with a smile as dazzling as his hair. He planted one last kiss onto my lips as the finishing touch. Bill leaned in close and whispered into my ear, “You are so beautiful Pine Tree.” I couldn’t help it as my cheeks turned pink. My mouth opened to deny the blonde’s remark but he put a finger to my lips.  
“Don’t speak,” Bill purred, pressing his lips on mine. I once again melted into the blonde’s touch. Fireworks went off in my brain that sparked every time our lips met. I felt safe when I was will him like his kisses guarded me from the evil of the world. Nothing could stop my lips from connecting with Bill; well almost nothing.

“DIPPER! WE’RE HOME!” a familiar voice called from inside the shack. My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight in shock. Unfortunately, I also managed to bite a certain blonde’s lip in the process.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Bill!” I exclaimed, my eyes darting between the window and the man with red running down his chin. Before the blonde could speak up two familiar faces appeared in the window.  
“Oh shit….” I whispered as Ford and Stan barged into the rooftop before I could even blink. At first no one spoke. The four of us stood in silence simply observing each other.  
Bill broke the silence first. He stood up and held out his hand for Stan to shake, “hello I’m Bill Cipher, I presume you two are the famous Grunkles I’ve heard so much about. It is nice to finally meet you.” Stan and Ford exchanged impressed glances as the blonde flashed an award winning smile.

“Hello Bill, I’m Stanley Pines but you call me Stan and this here is my twin brother Stanford-” Stan began but was interrupted by Ford.  
“I’m Stanford Pines but please just call me Ford, it is an honor to meet the boy that Dipper has been spending so much time with,” Ford remarked, firmly shaking Bill’s outstretched hand. I groaned and buried my head in my hands. This is not exactly how I pictured Bill meeting the Grunkles for the first time.  
“Where were you two?” I asked, desperate to change the subject.  
“Ford here had to to go to town to get some materials so I tagged along.” Stan looked between Bill’s bleeding lip and me with a raised eyebrow. “So looks like you finally kissed a boy, good job kid and keep up the good work,” Stan added with a wink as he exited the rooftop leaving Bill and me with Ford.  
My cheeks flushed a deep red as my Grunkle’s stern eyes met mine. Sensing the abrupt mood change, the blonde’s eyes glued themselves to the floor.  
“I’ll just follow him,” Bill said sheepishly as he slowly exited the roof after Stan.

Once Bill was gone, Ford turned to me, “Dipper you are here to be my apprentice, not to fool around with some blonde boy you just met. I know this must be new and exciting for you, but remember that you hardly know anything about him. Just be careful, I don’t want you to fall hard and get hurt. He may seem nice now but just keep your guard up because if he lives in this town, there is probably a lot he is hiding from you.” Ford’s harsh words really stung. I felt as if he had ripped my heart out, stomped on it, and then shoved it back in my chest. Was what he saying true? Was Bill hiding things from me? I thought of the scars on his back and his dark past which he always avoided talking about. Was there something about him that he wasn’t talking about? My eyes dropped to the floor as I nodded in agreement to my Grunkle.

“Now I’m not saying you shouldn’t ever see him but keep yourself safe. There is something about him that is off….” Ford’s voice trailed off as he gazed up at the night sky. The stars twinkled like they had for Bill and I only minutes earlier but their shine seemed to dim now that he was gone.  
“Okay Ford, thank you for looking out for me. I will keep that in mind,” I managed to say as I fought tears from falling down my face. Was the blonde I saved all a lie? Was the man I had fallen for not even real?

Who was Bill really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Between writer's block, lack of motivation, and lots of school work I just couldn't write a new chapter till now. This fic is my baby so it'd be highly appreciated if you leave comments if you like it or if you have any questions/suggestions! You can always ask questions on my tumblr too (@sarahoftheend). Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I promise I will update again asap! See you sinners in the mindscape!


	9. Shadows Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 1

Ford and I made our way to the living room where laughter erupted after a few seconds. When we walked in, Bill and Stan were laughing like a couple of old friends. “BILL YOU DID NOT!” Stan shrieked, tears rimming his eyes from laughing so hard.  
“OH I DID!” Bill screamed back but grew quiet when he noticed me. His face softened immediately, “You okay there Pine Tree?” I nodded quickly, glancing up at Ford who was as serious as ever.

“I knew you two would get along,” I mused, pushing the dark feeling in the pit of my stomach to the side. Stan wrapped his arm around the younger man and smiled.  
“You have my stamp of approval for this boy, he is a fine young man and has a great sense of humor,” my Grunkle stated, chuckling. The blonde winked at me with a smile.  
“Bill it is almost 2 o’clock in the morning, you should probably start heading home,” Ford remarked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Can’t he just stay here the night, it isn’t exactly safe to walk across town this early in the morning,” Stan interjected, standing up and walking over to his brother. Sensing an argument brewing between the two older men, Bill interjected.  
“It’s okay Stan, it’s only a 10 minute walk so it should be fine,” Bill remarked. He thanked the Grunkles and planted a kiss on my cheek with a soft “goodnight.” When the blonde left the room, Ford and Stan looked at each other and nodded as if they had wordlessly decided something.  
“Dipper, follow him but don’t let him know you are there, okay?” Stan instructed. “Okay, if I’m not back in 20 minutes you know what to do,” I said, running to catch up with the man.

I bet Stan got the same feeling around Bill that Ford did, yet he still seemed to get along with the blonde rather nicely. Ford and Stan are as different as night and day but I trusted them both with my life. Why did they both doubt Bill so much? I shooked my head, I didn’t have time to think about this. I became nothing more than a passing shadow and stayed 15 feet behind the man. I wordless followed him through the empty streets, careful not to be seen. 

Bill walked slowly and kept his gaze straight ahead. His quiet footsteps were the only noise that echoed throughout the quiet town...well at least that is what I thought. There was a bang that sounded from the opposite side of the street that grabbed my attention. I turned my head to the side and took my eyes off the blonde for only a mere second.

But that is when everything changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello from the other side sinners. Anyway, this is the part 1 of a 2 part chapter so stay tuned for a new one in the next few days. Comments are highly appreciated as per usual so leave them below or on my tumblr (@sarahoftheend). Thanks for reading and remember that reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, bye gold BYEEEEEEEE


	10. Shadows Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2

The familiar cry of the blonde cut me back to reality. My head spun back around to see the man I loved being pinned against a wall by the same shadows that attacked him only a few days earlier. Tears brimmed the golden orbs he called eyes. A hand was pressed over Bill’s mouth causing nothing but muffled screams to escape from the blonde. I quickly hid behind a nearby building to avoid being seen.

“So Bill Cipher, have you reconsidered my offer?” a new voice but in, causing a wave of silence to wash over Bill. This new found voice belonged to a young male and dripped with a heavy southern accent. My curiosity overcame me and I gazed around the corner of the building to get a better view of the scene unfolding before me. A small man with hair as white as snow stood in front of Bill. He probably only stood about four feet off the ground, not counting his heavily quiffed hair which added probably at least another five inches. The man wore a baby blue suit and a stern gaze that was currently set on Bill. Four men engulfed with shadows surrounded him and one held the blonde on the wall.

The gears in my mind flew into overdrive. Were the shadows bodyguards or hit men? Who was this little man and what was this offer he was talking about? And - the most important question of all - how the hell was I going to save Bill?

“In case your little brain can’t remember, I want to buy your restaurant from you. That is prime property in this town but - unfortunately - you refused my first offer,” the little man explained, pacing back and forth in front of Bill as he spoke. “You see Bill, I always get what I want and I want the deed to your restaurant. I even sent you some of my men to help persuade you yet you still denied me.” The man stopped short in front of the blonde and locked eyes with him. He nodded for the shadow to uncover the taller man’s mouth. But before Bill could even take a breath, the little man roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to face him.

“How about it Bill, give me The Mindscape and I’ll leave you alone forever,” the man asked, a sick sweetness apparent in his voice.  
“Never,” Bill hissed, anger flooding his eyes.  
“You WILL give me your deed or else you will force me to take more extreme measures,” the little man retorted, his grip on Bill tightening. The blonde winced but did not back down.  
“Over my dead body, Gideon,” Bill spat despite his obvious discomfort.

Gideon? There was only one Gideon in this town and he was known to have a southern accent and a short temper just like the man. Suddenly, all the pieces clicked in my brain. The man that stood before me was none other than Gideon Gleeful. Gideon was the new owner of Gleeful’s Auto Sale, a widely known unreliable car dealership in town. According to Stan, his father recently died which made him the new owner of the business. The sound of the little man yelling derailed my train of thought.  
“Heard you got a boyfriend Bill, I was thinking my men and I should pay him a visit…” Gideon snarled. The blonde’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“LEAVE DIPPER OUT OF THIS IT IS ME YOU WANT NOT HIM! DO ANYTHING YOU WANT WITH ME JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Bill shrieked, his voice filled with panic.  
“Well if you give me the deed then I won’t have to bring him into this but you forced my hand Bill and - like I said before - I always get what I want,” the little man purred, a Cheshire Cat smile creeping across his face. The blonde hung his head in defeat, shoulders shaking as rivers ran down his cheeks.  
“Okay I’ll give you the deed, just promise to leave Dipper out of this?”  
“Cross my heart, you really have a soft spot for this kid Bill I’ll have to take advantage of that next time I need a favor.”  
“Please no….” the blonde begged. I had never seen him look so vulnerable and I never wanted to again. At that moment I felt myself step out from hiding and onto the battlefield.

“LET HIM GO GIDEON!” I yelled, causing the little man to jump with surprise.  
“Oh it’s the famous Dipper Pines, or as Bill here calls you; Pine Tree,” Gideon remarked arrogantly.  
“No one is allowed to call me that except Bill you baby faced bastard,” I spat, looking down at the man.  
Gideon held up his hand, “woah there, take your boyfriend back I already got what I needed from him.” The little man nodded to the shadow that held Bill. The dark figure immediately dropped the man to the ground and walked away. Gideon began to walk away but turned back towards us at the last second, “you made me a promise Bill. You’re now in my dept and there is no escape.”

The little man cackled as he spun on his heel and walked off into the night, leaving Bill and I alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A round of applause for Sarah for updated two days in a row, yay me! Anyway I decided to introduce Gideon into the story to really go full circle haha. Comment your thoughts on this chapter or the story in general because they really do motivate me to write more. Also my tumblr is @sarahoftheend if you want to follow me or ask me any questions. Hope you all have a Happy Holidays and thank you so much for reading. Goodbye my darling sinners and see you all in hell.


	11. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a promise to the man that day and I intended to keep it no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated A for Angst.

Pure anger ran through my veins as I started to go after Gideon but felt a firm grip on my shoulder holding me back. “Let me go Bill, he needs to learn his place,” I hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Dipper,” Bill begged, choking on tears, “it isn’t worth it; believe me I’ve tried.” I spun back around to be face to face with the blonde, steam practically blowing out my ears from fury.

“BILL HE IS MANIPULATING AND HURTING YOU JUST TO GET SOMETHING HE WANTS FROM YOU! DON’T YOU REALIZE THAT THAT IS ILLEGAL? YOU COULD REPORT HIM AND THIS WOULD ALL BE OVER! WHY THE FUCK HAVEN’T YOU DONE ANYTHING YET? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ANYONE? SOMEONE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! YOU DON’T HAVE TO FIGHT THIS WAR ALONE!”

I had never felt pure rage like that before. Images of a hurt and vulnerable Bill flashed through my brain which only fueled my anger towards Gideon. He hurt the man I loved. The man who already had enough shit to deal with. He took the man who was as broken as they came and decided to add a few more cracks. Gideon ruined Bill and for that he was going to pay dearly. The blonde lowered his head so a shadow fell across his face. Tears streamed down his tanned cheeks yet a smile spread across his lips.

“Why the hell do you even care?” the blonde asked, his voice completely void of all emotion. The question hit me like a bullet to the heart.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!” I screamed, not fully comprehended the question Bill had just asked me. My hands balled into fists in a desperate attempt to control the rage boiling inside of me. But then I unclenched my fists and I felt the anger suddenly run out of me like a river. I looked up at the man that stood before me and realized that blind anger about the past will solve nothing. In order to help Bill, I had to focus on the future.

“Why the hell would you love someone like me? Why waste your time? WHY DON’T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE EVERYONE IN MY LIFE HAS DONE?” Bill snapped. I spoke in an even, calm tone to Bill; praying silently that I wasn’t already too late.

“I love you because you’re broken like me and when I’m with you I feel whole again. I want to piece you back together Bill Cipher because I love you too much to leave you alone.”  
The blonde that stood before me rose his head. His golden eyes were blurred with tears that radiated true sorrow and loneliness. Bill’s bottom lip was quivering and his cheeks were stained with sadness. Before I could think twice, I wrapped my arms around the broken man. He didn’t fight it as my arms pulled him close and held him tightly as he cried. His sobs bounced off the buildings and echoed throughout the empty town.

“I swear I will never leave you alone,” I whispered to Bill as he slowly put his arms around me too. I made a promise to Bill that day and I intended to keep it no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello sinners, hope you had a Happy Holiday! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days but my birthday was yesterday and Christmas was the day before so I was really busy. I was also really busy with my other Billdip fanfiction called Tangled Strings (A+ segway Sarah lol). Tangled Strings was my first Billdip fic that I wrote a while ago but just posted on here along with this one. It is 10 chapters and is completed so you should go check it out and leave a comment that you came from this fic. Anyway remember to follow my tumblr (@sarahoftheend) and to ask any questions below. Hope you all have a great day/night and catch you later!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there everyone! My name is Sarah and I am the author of the journals. Just kidding, that would be Ford but that is irrelevant. Anyway, I'll be updating this fic once or twice a week so stay tuned for the another chapter sometime very soon. If you have any questions, please ask and- in case you were wondering - my tumblr is @sarahoftheend if you want to check it out. Well I'll let you get back to reading so see all you sinners later.


End file.
